Amor
by christopherjlin
Summary: Alan/Morgan, Chase/Paris, you get the jist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alan nodded sleepily, his eyes half closed as Morgan's small frame rested next to his, the sun silhouetting them onto the grass below in the shape of a still butterfly; the trees providing ample shade, their gentle rustle an aural tonic. The bench they sat on, though old and rustic, sturdily held the two as their hearts and minds fell into a steady rhythm, matching the other.

"Hey, you okay?"

Her gentle words brushed his ear ever so lightly, lifting him from his daze. He found himself swivelling slowly to face her, his hands moving to sandwich hers. The warmth of his touch made her heart swell ever so slightly and with her free hand, she moved to lightly muss up his already tousled hair.

He smiled, his cheeks rising, his eyes closed, and his feet brushing up against hers. They had both taken off their shoes, the heat rising not only outside, but between the two paramours.

It had been a year since they had seen each other, far too long - both preoccupied in their respective worlds. Texas had drained Alan down to his boots hunting snakes and Morgan had gotten fed up with her inability to see any of her guy friends in New York, or in the world, for that matter. But in that moment, all they could think about was how terribly they had missed each other, and how there was no fuller feeling than having someone wonderful next to you, there for you.

Their relationship had began as a joke among friends they made at a summer program located at Brown University - "Amor," they called it, letting the ship sail off on its maiden voyage. But it wasn't a joke to either of the two involved, both harboring a curious attraction to the other, and for Alan, to her feet.

They had remained close friends over Snapchat ever since their short-lived time together at camp had ended, that is, until they had agreed to try a long-distance relationship - and hey, who knew? Both had hoped it would turn into something more.

Morgan got up from her seat, straightening out her hoodie before reaching a hand out to Alan, motioning for him to get up. He took her hand into his, rose from his seat, and interlaced his fingers with hers. Finally pulling his gaze away from her, he turned slightly to his left, now looking towards the Ratty, where kids were beginning to gather for dinner.

"Remember when we went here?"

"Yeah. Seemed like ages ago."

"That's because it was."

"Oh, shut up."

She hushed him with a quick squeeze of his hand, and began to head towards the street with him in tow.

They walked in silence for awhile, the light breeze picking up as the sun hit the horizon and its soft golden beams ricocheted into the darkening blue sky. They turned to walk along Thayer Street, glancing at the multitude of shops lining the busying avenue. They didn't look at each other very often, but no words were needed to be shared.

A light squeeze of their clasped hands was enough. They continued to stroll down the dimly lit street hand in hand, their walk a steady pitter-patter on the brick-lain sidewalk.

The door to their right swung open, and two familiar faces strolled out right in front of the couple.

"Paris? Chásé?"

"Oh my god!"

The four gave each other warm embraces, their voices filling the street with vocal elation.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing! A-a-and are you two a couple now?"

Morgan and Alan looked at each other, grins slowly spreading to their cheeks.

"Oh boy, we've got a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They sat in the Vivi's across the street, with Paris and Morgan sitting on one side of the table, and the other two sitting across from them.

"So, you know… Have you two, well…"

"What? Done it yet?" Alan said frankly.

Paris broke out laughing, nodding at the thought.

"Well, we've tried some things, you know, the usual kinks - rope bunny, submission, feet; but the one I think we've enjoyed the most is feet, definitely."

"So that's a yes?"

"..Uh yeah, in a car."

"Jesus, Alan! I didn't need to know that!"

Chásé smiled and adjusted his fourth beanie for the night. They all took a much needed silence, drinking from their bubble milk teas.

"Um, so, remember when we ordered that nasty looking and tasting popcorn chicken here - about a year ago," Morgan posed.

"Oh, yeah, that was gross- wait, that's beside the point! Don't change the subject!"

They all started laughing, awkwardly not knowing where to put their hands.

"Anyways, you've heard too much about us already. What about you two," Alan smirked.

Paris and Chásé carefully looked at each other, smiling, and said together,

"We're not dating!"

"Huh?"

Alan and Morgan exclaimed in unison their surprise, a bit confused, to be completely honest. They both started talking over each other, just utterly baffled by the situation. How could they not be together? They were so perfect for each other, they thought.

"So we talked about it, and we decided- or, moreover, I decided that it would be best if I didn't leave my boyfriend and elope with Chásé. Of course, Chásé here thought otherwise, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah, and I didn't see any benefit behind being with someone who I might be with for just a short period of time."

Amor both looked at each other, clearly worried.

"But look at us," Morgan exclaimed. "Alan and I decided that despite how little time that we spend together this summer, we'll make it work!"

"Okay, you decided that - I just missed you. A lot."

"Oh, shut up you foot fetishizer."

Alan laughed for a second, his gaze returning to diligently finishing his drink. Morgan placed her hand on his waist, pulling herself closer. Alan didn't return the favor. Morgan looked at him with a concerned expression, but decided nothing of it and returned her attention to Paris and Chásé.

The friends talked on for another hour or so, exchanging exciting stories about how they had been bit by another snake, or finding out about the fact that they actually did have a sister in the attic. But as the sun lowered in the sky, the conversation slowed. After a quick lull in their conversation, Paris spoke up.

"Hey, it was nice to see you two lovebirds, but we should get going. Chásé and I were planning on catching the next train to Boston before it got too dark. We were thinking about hitting up One Gig tomorrow!"

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, is your boyfriend okay with you just chilling with Chásé for a whole month this summer?"

"He doesn't own me, and I'm not in an involved relationship with Chásé here so like, whatever."

"Okay, have fun!"

"It was nice to see you two!"

Paris and Chásé left the shop, headed for the train station. Morgan and Alan sat there a while longer. They sat there with their phones in hand, scrolling through Snapchat or Instagram, occasionally watching a funny video, or reading an news article, or browsing a new subreddit. Now that their friends had left, Alan relaxed a bit, allowing himself to reciprocate the physical affection that Morgan gave him. He held her hand, their fingers intertwined and they sat in silence-

"Hey you two, we're closing up shop. Do you have someplace to go?"

The voice of the shop manager startled them. They scrambled to pick up their stuff and get going.

"Holy fuck! We've been here for three hours!"

"Sorry, sorry, we're leaving now."

They got up and made their way to their hotel, which was located just down the street. It was a newly built Hampton and they had gotten a great deal on a room with double beds.

Unbeknownst to them, Paris and Chásé had missed their train and headed to that very same hotel, in a room just two doors down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chásé shut the door behind them, taking his jacket off. He shook the remaining droplets out of his hair.

"Didn't think it would rain. The Weather app said that it was only going to be a 30% chance."

"Well, at least we got out of it in time. Who knew that last train would be cancelled - because of rain?"

They settled into the room, unpacking their essentials - toothbrushes, toothpaste, their next set of clothes, and the other items they needed to function.

They worked in awkward silence as the light pitter-patter of the rain hit their window. It was almost therapeutic, but neither of them had thought that they would be sharing a room together. When they had arrived, they hadn't thought much of it - it was the logical thing to do, splitting the cost. They could only afford one bed, however, and Chásé was considering sleeping on the floor, but hadn't announced his intentions to do so and the tension in the air remained palpable.

"Hey, so-"

"I'm just gonna-"

They spoke over each other for a second, and then stopped abruptly to turn towards each other and laugh for a moment.

"You go first," Chásé said.

"Haha, well, I was just going to say that I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. You should get out of those wet clothes anyways."

Paris moved towards Chásé, who was unpacking near the bathroom, picking her extra pair of clothes and other toiletries up along the way. She made her way over, about to pass him, when she tripped on one of his suitcase wheels that was blocking the passage.

"Woah, there."

Chásé, with an arm on either side underneath her, stabilized her fall. They stayed still like that for a second, neither body moving, both hearts beating faster.

He moved closer to her, feeling her warmth upon his arms, her breath on his neck, and his heart beat faster. He had missed this feeling, one that he hadn't experienced in a long time, and he wanted nothing more than this right there, right then.

She began to move closer as well, the blood rushing to her head and her cheeks, not quite sure what she was doing, but allowing her body to just move closer to his.

He moved in to kiss-

"Wait, wait, we can't-"

Paris pushed back slightly, both of them now upright. Her back was arched against his chest, and both of their cheeks were visibly flushed.

"What do you mean we can't? You know that you want to. I know I do."

"But we decided that we wouldn't- no, _you_ promised we wouldn't do this again!"

"I know, I know, but I just can't keep away from you. I just can't."

Chásé lightly pulled her back in again. They quietly listened to the mixture of rain and heartbeat for a moment.

"...Okay. Okay, okay, but I get to be on top this time. You got it?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, her hands wrapping around his waist.

Chásé nodded his head slowly, biting his lower lip, prepping himself mentally.

He ended up in the bed that night.

* * *

Two doors down, Alan and Morgan were laying on the bed, face up. They could hear the rain dribbling down their window, a steady undertone to their audible breaths.

Morgan turned to her left to face Alan. With her left hand, she propped up her head, and with her right, she placed her hand lightly on his bare chest. She brought herself closer, snuggling up to his warm body.

"Mmm. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking about earlier today."

Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, her eyes a daze. She looked into his eyes but her mind was visibly elsewhere.

"Something bothering you? Morgan?"

"I-it's about when were were at Vivi's. When Paris and Chásé were there, and I brought myself closer to you, you didn't respond."

Alan shifted his weight slightly, his right hand moving to hold hers. He turned his head away from her slightly, now looking at the rainy night sky through the window.

"Well, you know I'm not that comfortable with PDA yet."

"Oh, bullshit. You can kiss me in public but you can't hug me back?"

"Well, kissing's just another physical motion. It doesn't mean much anymore."

"Wait, what? You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, sorry. I didn't mean that."

Morgan had moved away slightly, her right hand now on the bed away from his chest.

"Well, what did you mean?"

"I-I just meant that, you know, they're Paris and Chásé. They're our friends."

"What? How does that have anything-"

"I'm just saying that I wasn't comfortable reciprocating any of that kind of stuff in front of them."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Are you embarrassed about having me around," Morgan said quietly, her voice almost drowned out by the sound of the increasingly heavy rain.

Alan was visibly uncomfortable.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. It's just, after seeing them and how they had decided not to be together and thinking about how little time we have together until I go off to college- It's just surreal."

Alan turned to look at her.

"I honestly don't know if I can do this, knowing that it's going to end in a couple of months."

Water began to build in Morgan's eyes, daring to spill over the edge of her eyelids.

"I-I knew it. I was stupid to think that you- no, that I could do _this_ \- with you."

She got up, rubbed her eyes and started to head towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Alan sat upright, his legs now hanging over the side of the bed as she opened the door and turned back to look at him one last time.

"Somewhere alone where I can think. Don't follow me."

The door shut, and Alan looked towards the window. The rain had stopped, and the noise in his head had paused, his heart empty, yet aching.


End file.
